


i not crazy am you are

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to do what makes you feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i not crazy am you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage, I am garbage, I just wanted to get something out. Song title by ling tosite sigure
> 
> Tagged implied non-con since he's under the influence of drugs/alcohol/the need to be needed and wanted.

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

The lights strobe and flash and it does jackshit for your throbbing headache but fuck it, you came to party and forget how absolutely shitty your life is. You're not even sure what this music even is, but it's got a beat, and you're drunk, and you're hopped up on some good shit, holy _fuck_ where did that guy go because this is some _**really**_ good shit.

With eyes closed and hair untied for once you let loose, bouncing on the balls of the soles of your feet and swaying your hips in time to the music. At some point there's a pair of hands on your waist and someone's crotch grinding against your ass from behind; it's whatever, you just go with it. You don't seem to mind, anyway.

Inhale.

One way or another, you end up grinding along with them, high on the rhythm of the booming bass and delirious from the heat in the room. Sweat clings your bangs to your forehead, a flush lightly dusting your cheeks, a coy smirk gracing your lips as you feel the stranger's latch theirs on the base of your neck; you're the epitome of freedom, the perfect image of desire.

You're so numb on the drugs and alcohol and the touch of another human being, you're flying and you don't ever want to fucking stop.

You don't notice being dragged out of the club, nor do you mind the groping fingers on your ass and chest as you're shoved against a cool brick wall just outside. The soft thrumming in your eardrums mutes the vague sound of belt buckles coming undone, and there's a sudden heat around your groin and _shiiiiiiiiiit_ , you can just barely manage to keep your wobbly legs from giving out, right up until you're forced down onto your own knees and given instructions to suck it.

And you do, but not because he told you to. You want to.

It's bitter and fucking gross, but you  _want_ to.

And just like that, it's all over.

By the time your head is clear enough to process what had happened up until this point your jacket's half-slung off your shoulders, your pants are halfway down your bruised thighs and your reddened cock left neglected and sticky, some strange saltiness oozing and dripping from your burning lips. Your jaw is sore, your knees feel like they're pretty scraped up, and _goddamn_ it, that headache is coming back.

_W h y   d i d   y o u   d o   t h a t  ?_

You stare blankly down the dark alley, the familiar sting of hot tears streaming down your face snapping you back to reality.

Fuck, you do _not_ cry.

Not for anyone, least of all ~~Koujaku your parents~~ some cheap almost-fuck outside some shady club.

Exhale.

Sniffling once before slapping yourself once in the face to man the fuck up, you leap to your feet to tuck your dick back into your pants and straighten your clothes. You wipe the shit off your chin with the back of your sleeve and give the nearby trash can a good kick before heading back inside.

You resume your place on the dancefloor with alcohol freshly rushing through your veins, a new pill popped onto your tongue; a new pair of hands placed on your swaying hips.

Then inhale again.

**Author's Note:**

> The trick is to keep breathing.


End file.
